Secrets
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Ginny Weasley snoops and finds out a secret, some mild lesbianism in story please be advised.


It was lunch time so the Great Hall was packed. Sixteen year old Ginerva Weasley was on a mission. Even though she felt bad she also felt like this was something she had to do. She was almost at the Ravenclaw's lunch table. She stopped for just a second to regain her composure and put an innocent look on her face before approaching her friend Luna Lovegood.

" Hey Luna!" Ginny said brightly.

" Oh, hey Gin! What's up?" Luna answered dreamily, her nose stuck in the most recent issue of Quibbler Magazine.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a quill... I left mine in charms and I don't want to walk back upstairs until I have to go to class." Ginny said kinda nervously.

" Yes you may, my bags hanging off the back of my chair just grab one." Luna replied politely looking up before sinking once again into the allure of whatever article she was reading.

Ginny glanced at the magazine from behind her, the headline read 'Deedee Diagon Discovers Demonic Dragon' demons, Ginny laughed to herself before opening Luna's bag. She found a quill right on top but she had to juggle some things about to find what she was really looking for. After a few moments search, hoping Luna remained stuck in her magazine Ginny finally found it. Luna's diary!

Getting even more nervous Ginny tiptoed away, Luna was a really good friend and she didn't want their trust to be destroyed. Over the last two months something had changed about Luna. She was acting even more odd and distant. Ginny was convinced she either had a boyfriend or had a major crush on somebody. Ginny just wanted to help, or so she convinced herself. Part of her felt like the worst type of friend. It was too late to changer her mind though. She finally reached the first floor bathroom and went into the privacy of a stall to invade her friends privacy.

She opened up to the last page and flipped backwards. When she reached the last page that had been written on she began to read:

-I wish I could tell her how I felt. It's so weird to keep things bottled up inside like this, I've never felt like I had to hide any part of myself from anybody but now I don't know anything. Somedays I feel so confident like I can just shout the truth but I know she'll reject me deep down. -

...She! How did I never realize Luna was into she's... Thought Ginny... Holy crud she really shouldn't have done this. She felt tainted knowing a secret Luna hadn't seen fit to share with her. She wanted to run out and confess everything. No! She thought I can still help, maybe I can talk to this 'she' and find out if she feels the same way. It's worth a shot...

-She asked me for help with her essay for potions today! I swore she felt our chemistry when I brushed her arm.. It's electric. I'm tired and need to write dad just wanted to mark this day with a heart.-

Luna had sketched some heart shaped flowers underneath that entry. Ginny took a deep breath, lunch was almost over she had to hurry up... She turned to page before the heart flowers. It was one large illustration. She had drawn the outline of a tree of life but all the lines were words all linked together forming the picture. Ginny squinted to read what the words were. Finally she made out the name Luna Pandora Lovegood. Thinking this must be it she has to squint even harder to read the second name finally she read, Ginerva Molly Weasley. Ginny's hear began to pound, she hoped this didn't mean what she thought. She flipped back another page. This page had a large headline, Ginny was too afraid to read.

-I Love Ginny Weasley-

Under that it read:

- I almost kissed her today, I was two seconds away from doing it..-

Ginny couldn't read anymore. She didn't know how she felt but she knew she needed to talk to Luna. She opened the stall and stepped out into the bathroom just as Luna opened the door. Luma looked at her and smiled, them looking down to what she held in her hand her smile faded.

"Is that my... Ginny did you take my diary!" Luna accused,

" I'm so sorry Luna, I thought.., well it doesn't matter, I'm sorry." Ginny said lamely unable to make eye contact.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Luna asked in her normal dreamy tone.

This was too much for Ginny she burst into tears.

"Luna, I didn't know! I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say. I thought you had a crush on a boy, I was just trying to find you a date to the Yule Ball... " Ginny said before losing her ability to speak.

Her chest hitched and she cried. For several moments Luna just stood there and watched, no sign of emotion on her face. When Ginny finally stopped heaving and gathered the courage to look into Luna's face Luna smiled at her. Ginny smiled back, hesitantly.

"Well, now you know..." Luna stated awkwardly.

Ginny walked up to her friend and hugged her tightly. When she looked into her eyes to apologize again something clicked in her mind. Without thinking of what could happen Ginny grabbed Luna's face tightly between her two hands and kissed her firmly on the mouth. It started off slow and soft both of girls eyes wide open looking at each other in shock. When Luna smiled against her lips Ginny was driven by desire to deepen the kiss, they each closed their eyes and allowed themselves to drawn into the lust they felt steadily growing.


End file.
